


Практика — залог успеха

by Katrinos, Luchenza



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Научному клубу старшей школы нужны триста долларов, чтобы выехать на соревнования штата. Но беспроигрышный план зарабатывания денег неожиданно натолкнулся на препятствие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практика — залог успеха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144455) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO). 



Гарольд Финч, президент научного клуба старшей школы имени Джорджа Вашингтона Карвера, сначала хмуро посмотрел на настенные часы, а потом перевел взгляд на двух девушек, сидевших напротив него. 

— Я рад, что большинство смогло прийти. Итак, у меня для вас хорошие и плохие новости. Наши результаты с региональных соревнований пришли сегодня утром, и в общей сумме мы набрали более девяти тысяч баллов! 

— С такими баллами мы можем поехать на соревнования штата, — сказала Самин Шоу, их вундеркинд по химии. 

— Да. Но у нас осталось всего тринадцать долларов и шестьдесят два цента на клубном счету.

Саманта Гроувз, или, как ей больше нравилось, хакерша Рут, оторвалась от покраски ногтей только чтобы добавить очевидное: «Этого не хватит и выехать из Толидо*».

— Именно поэтому я и устроил собрание. Соревнования штата начнутся через две недели, и до тех пор нам нужно заработать триста долларов.

— Как мы трое… четверо, если считать наш талисман, заработаем такую сумму? — поинтересовалась Рут, помахав руками в воздухе, чтобы просох лак.

— Рад, что ты спросила. На этих выходных проводится школьная ярмарка, и я предлагаю занять там место.  
— Брр! Только не продажа выпечки! — простонала Шоу. 

— Не совсем. К счастью, выбор сделан уже до нас, — Гарольд помрачнел и, достав из сумки лист бумаги, передал его Рут и Шоу. 

Брови Шоу поползли вверх, и она медленно поставила на стол свой напиток. 

Рут, взглянув на список, откинулась на стуле и повернулась к Шоу с озарившей ее лицо блаженной улыбкой.  
— Ни. За. Что, — припечатала Шоу. 

— Все остальные школьные клубы записались перед нами. Это все, что осталось. 

— Да ладно тебе, Самин. Думаю, это отличная идея. Черт возьми, я уверена. что в моем фонде для оплаты колледжа найдется по меньшей мере триста долларов.

— Гарольд, — сказала Шоу низким угрожающим голосом.

— Конечно, мы проголосуем, — проговорил Гарольд, бросив страдальческий взгляд в сторону Рут.

— Голосую за Самин. 

Шоу выдернула трубочку из своего напитка, разбрызгав его по столу, и угрожающе ей замахнулась. Именно в этот момент открылась дверь в класс.

— Простите, что опоздал, ребят. Тренировка по баскетболу затянулась, а потом чирлидерши захотели показать мне их новую программу, и вы знаете, как это бывает, — Джон Риз, четвертый член клуба, виновато улыбнулся и, кинув на одну из парт свою форменную куртку, подошел к общему столу. Увидев вооруженную трубочкой Шоу, маниакальную улыбку Рут и покрасневшее лицо Гарольда, он спросил: — Я пропустил что-то интересное?

— О, ничего особенного, — промурлыкала Рут. — Мы набрали более девяти тысяч баллов на региональных, — она остановилась на секунду, надув губы. — Полагаю, максимальные десять тысяч баллов мы не набрали именно из-за твоего проекта по трещинам в титане. Как бы то ни было, у Гарри для нас новый проект, — она наградила Джона широкой улыбкой и повернулась к Гарольду. — Хочу переголосовать.

Гарольд закрыл лицо ладонью и уронил голову на стол.

*** 

Два дня спустя Гарольд и Джон сидели в классе, и стол был весь покрыт бумагой для плакатов и маркерами. 

— Всё занято? И даже бак-ловушка**?

— Клуб «4H» застолбил, — пробормотал Гарольд, обводя по трафарету один из плакатов. 

— Господи, — Джон провел рукой по волосам и покачал головой. — Мне не хотелось говорить при девушках в тот день, но… Я не думаю, что очень хорош в этом. 

— Не переживай, ты справишься. Ради бога, ты же капитан баскетбольной команды!

— Да, но…

Гарольд оторвался от работы.

— Что?

— Я никогда… — Джон сглотнул. — Не сказать чтобы у меня была нужная квалификация для будки поцелуев.

Гарольд с силой черкнул карандашом неровную линию и испортил плакат.

— Что?

— Я никогда никого не целовал, — безнадежно проговорил Джон.

— Как?! То есть… — Гарольд отложил карандаш. — Никогда?

— Ты же слышал! Нет. 

— Господи, — Гарольд провел руками по лицу. — Надо было сказать раньше!

— Я уже и так испортил наши баллы, — плечи Джона поникли. 

— Слушай, у нас еще несколько дней. Почему бы тебе не попрактиковаться? Кара, чирлидер, по-моему, милая девушка. Или Айрис — кстати, она сейчас, наверное, в библиотеке. А я закончу с плакатами, пока ты…

— Нет, — тихо проговорил Джон.

— О боже! — побледнел Гарольд. — Пожалуйста, не проси меня уговаривать Рут или Шоу. Я хочу дожить до выпускного.

Джон прикрыл глаза. 

— Ни одну из них. Ну и... как бы в этом и дело.

Гарольд покачал головой, нахмурив брови.

— Не понимаю.

— Я не хочу целовать ни Кару, ни Айрис, ни Шоу и ни Рут.

— Я все еще…

— Тебя.

Гарольд вытаращил глаза. Он хотел возразить, но не смог произнести ни слова.

— Ладно, — пробурчал Джон в опустившейся на них неловкой тишине. — Забудь, что я… Забудь этот разговор, — он отодвинулся на стуле, схватил свой рюкзак и встал. — Извини. Мне не следовало всего этого говорить. Я не хотел смутить тебя.

— Нет, подожди, — произнес Гарольд, вставая. — Всё не так. Ты не смутил. Ну ладно, вообще-то смутил, но не из-за этого.

Джон поневоле ухмыльнулся. Гарольд подошёл к двери и закрыл её на ключ. 

— Это нетрудно, — сказал он, вернувшись к столу. — Положи рюкзак, я покажу.

— А ты уже?..

Гарольд лишь пожал плечами, сделав шаг ближе.

— Это во многом похоже на свист. Ты же умеешь свистеть, верно?

— Конечно, — сказал Джон, вытирая ладони об джинсы.

— Тогда делай так, как будто свистишь, и целься в губы, — Гарольд обнял Джона и приподнял голову.

Прикрыв глаза, Джон медленно наклонился к нему. Их губы мягко встретились, и это было так хорошо, что лучше Джон не мог бы представить. Но Гарольд разорвал поцелуй слишком быстро.

— Не так сложно, верно?

— Я уже довольно давно хотел это сделать, — пробормотал Джон.

— На этих выходных ты восполнишь дефицит. Хочешь попрактиковаться чуть больше перед ними?

Джон кивнул и потянулся за следующим поцелуем. 

Будка поцелуев научного клуба старшей школы имени Джорджа Вашингтона Карвера заработала пятьсот сорок три доллара за выходные, включая один доллар из фонда Рут для колледжа («Нет, спасибо, — сказала она, — считай это пожертвованием»). На следующей неделе они отправились в Де-Мойн*** и успешно выиграли соревнование штата.

**Author's Note:**

> * Маленький город в штате Айова.  
> ** Аттракцион с игрой в мяч на обливание.  
> *** Столица штата Айова.


End file.
